Impact Grenade
An impact grenade is a hand grenade designed to detonate upon striking a surface, rather than using a time-delay fuze. The design prevents its target from taking cover or throwing the device back at its user. Examples of impact grenades depicted in the Battlefield series include the found in Battlefield 4, and the Discushandgranate found in Battlefield 1. Battlefield 4 The RGO Impact grenade is introduced in Battlefield 4 as one of many options for the player's kit. It is the third grenade available, after the default M67 and unlockable V40 Mini. Upon spawn the player gets only 1 RGO. The name "Impact" grenade is a bit misleading, as the grenade actually detonates almost a second after impacting a solid surface. Should the grenade somehow fail to reach ground, or land without a hard enough impact, a secondary timed fuze activates later. Up to 80 damage can be dealt to the opponent. Compared to the M67 and V40, the RGO outperforms them in close quarters due to its impact fuse and does more direct damage than the V40. However, the V40 has a superior range compared to the RGO and M67, and the M67 does the most damage out of all three of the fragmentation grenades. The RGO and M67 also take a very considerable time to resupply due to their damage, taking 25 seconds to resupply from an Ammunition Box, while the V40 only needs 13 seconds to resupply. After Battlefield 4's Fall 2014 patch, players can now carry only 1 RGO Impact (or 2 with GRENADES specialization), previously players could carry 2 by default. The RGO's inner blast radius was slightly decreased as well, to 1 meter from 1.65, and its resupply time was lengthened considerably to 25 seconds from its original 7 seconds. These changes were made to discourage grenade spamming, and make grenades more of a tactical tool in combat. Gallery BF4_RGO.png|'RGO Impact' in first person Battlefield 1 |kit = |damage = 72 (2m) |radius = 6 m |hud = }} The Impact Grenade is a gadget featured in Battlefield 1 for all kits. It is available to all regular infantry kits once purchased. It functions in a similar manner to its Battlefield 4 counterpart. Once thrown, the grenade will detonate a split second on impact. Battlefield V The Impact Grenade is a gadget featured in Battlefield V. It functions in a similar manner to its counterpart in Battlefield 1. While inflicting a smaller amount of damage than a normal grenade, the Impact Grenade will detonate almost immediately on impact. As a result of its function, the Impact grenade provides utility in the form of destroying explosives with increased ease in comparison to other time fused grenades, a potent combo for an anti-tank role with tank mines. Axis forces use the M39 Eihandgranate, while Allies use the No. 69 Impact. Gallery BF5 Impact Grenade UK 01.png|Holding the No. 69 Impact Grenade BF5 Impact Grenade UK 02.png|Throwing BF5 Impact Grenade GER 01.png|Holding the M39 Eihandgranate BF5 Impact Grenade GER 02.png|Throwing Trivia *Prior to being depicted as the RGO Impact in Battlefield 4, the RGO grenade is also found in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as the RGO-78 Frag Grenade, issued to the MEC Assault and Support kits. *''Battlefield 1'' uses the German Discushandgranate as its model. *In the "Battlefield 1 E3 Teaser Trailer", an icon for the discus grenade is briefly visible while demonstrating the Anti-Tank Grenade. Category:Grenades Category:Grenades of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Grenades of Battlefield 4 Category:Grenades of Battlefield 1 Category:Grenades of Battlefield V